


Art Dump

by niffer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niffer/pseuds/niffer
Summary: Team is Family, Team is Home





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/arh0pej6gmsbdfy/IMG_0672.PNG)


	2. John Likes....

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/4ebm8g2b5qj86fz/Screen_Shot_2017-10-28_at_12.03.35_AM.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting of older work, because I'm an idiot and somehow deleted this one and the next image, "Rodney Is"


	3. Rodney Is

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/p5vodmfm1g9py7g/IMG_0670.PNG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've uploaded and deleted this one several times. Please be patient with me. I do think I'm beginning to get the hang of it

**Author's Note:**

> Early, early work when I was first learning to do manips. I'm going to upload some of my works here, because a few friends don't really get on Tumblr.


End file.
